OneShot Aula de música
by MyUnchangeableWord
Summary: Rukia descobre que Ichigo sabe tocar violão, e pede para que ele a ensine. Mas, será que essa aula vai dar certo?


Oneshot - aula de música.

Kurosaki Ichigo sempre foi um cara fechado,de poucos amigos, preocupado com a família, resmungão e teimoso. Tá, tudo isso, Kuchiki Rukia já sabia muito bem. O que Rukia não sabia...

- Ichigo?!?! Você sabe tocar violão?

Era uma tarde fria e tediosa, daquelas tardes em que nunca se acha muito o que fazer. Rukia como sempre folheava suas revistas, enquanto Ichigo lia uns mangás e ouvia mp3 na sua cama. Enfim, era apenas mais uma tarde chata, que logo foi quebrada por um pequeno comentário de Rukia, que dizia querer muito saber tocar algum instrumento.

- Hum...Fiz aula de violão no conservatório por uns 3 anos... - Comentou o rapaz, ingenuamente.

Logo, o coitado se arrependeu da ingenuidade. Agora, a sua pequena companheira queria por que queria aprender a tocar violão.

- Rukia, mas já faz muito tempo que eu não toco e...

- Quanto tempo? - Perguntou ela, ansiosa.

- É... - Nesse momento, Ichigo se arrependeu ainda mais do que disse, mas coçando a cabeça, respondeu - três semanas...

- Você escondeu de mim todo o tempo que sabia tocar?!?

- I-Isso é necessário pra matar hollows por acaso?

- Não, mas eu... - Rukia pensou em dizer "eu gostaria de saber", mas, não querendo admitir tal coisa, logo deu um muxoxo e cruzou os braços. - Sabe de uma coisa? Não precisa ensinar nada não. Me enchi.

- Rukia...

- Me enchi!

- Mas...

- Não adianta!

Meia hora depois...

- Bem, vamos começar nossa aula de música então. - Falou Ichigo, sério, com um caderno e um lápis na mão.

- Vamos! - exclamou Rukia, animadamente.

- Ok, Vamos começar com noções básicas de violão. Um violão normal tem seis cordas - Instruiu Ichigo, pegando o velho violão que ele tinha - Cada corda tem um respectivo som.

- Hum... - Rukia parecia maravilhada com aquele instrumento.

- Essa primeira corda aqui se chama mi, porque ela tem o som de mi.

- Hai. - Rukia aproveita para anotar cada palavra no seu caderno.

- Essa segunda se chama si, porque tem som de si, sempre lembrando que a contagem é de baixo pra cima.

A aula é interrompida por Yuzu, que pede ao irmão que conserte alguma coisa no seu quarto. Ichigo deixa seu violão e seu caderno em cima do sofá e vai atendê-la.

A princípio, Rukia continuou fazendo anotações no seu caderno. Depois, teve uma curiosidade de ver o caderno, lá inocentemente jogado, com a capa meio rasgada. Tentou conter sua curiosidade, mas acabou se rendendo e começou a folhear o objeto. Tinha alguns exercícios de teoria musical, algumas cifras...Quando viu então uma música que nunca havia ouvido falar.

- Oee, o que você pensa que está fazendo? - Era Ichigo que a olhava irritado, e até um pouco envergonhado, tomando o caderno de Rukia.

- E-Espera aí! - Diz ela - Que música era aquela?

- Música? - Ichigo parecia ainda mais vermelho com a indagação da garota. - Q-Que música?

- A do meio do caderno.

Ichigo percebeu que não conseguiria enganar Rukia e acabou revelando que música era aquela. Ele a estava compondo há muito tempo, mas nunca havia conseguido colocar uma melodia nela.

- Bem - disse ele, ainda vermelho, pegando o violão. - Eu vim colocar uma cifra nela agora. Quer dizer, há três semanas atrás.

Rukia o olhou enquanto tocava as primeiras notas no violão. Ichigo parecia encabulado por tocar aquela música na frente dela. Mas ela o achava ainda mais lindo. Ichigo começou a cantar timidamente a letra da música:

"Eu acordo de manhã e penso como estou sozinho...De verdade o que eu quero mesmo é anoitecer...Pra selar teus lábios e te dar carinho com meus beijos... Talvez pra te dizer que te quero mais agora..."

Rukia também acaba ficando vermelha com a canção, que ficava linda na voz grave de Ichigo, mas principalmente, pela letra. É quando ele canta o refrão:

"Eu não sei quando essa chuva vai parar... Só espero te encontrar logo, minha lua... Pra secar, tudo que me atormenta...Vou te encontrar, eu sei...Mesmo que a névoa encubra o caminho...No teu brilho eu tenho certeza, vou morar...Vou descansar..."

Ichigo foi baixinho terminando a música, enquanto Rukia o olhava com brilho nos olhos. Ele sabia que ela o olhava e de certa forma isso o deixava nervoso. Quando terminou, ficaram se olhando.

- É, ela é fácil, é só dó, mi menor, sol... - Disse ele, desconcertado, coçando a cabeça. - Posso te ensinar depois.

Rukia sorriu, docemente.

- Hum. Mal posso esperar pra aprender.

Ichigo voltou a ensinar Rukia, ainda meio desajeitado, mas por dentro saltando de alegria. Sempre pensou em cantar essa música para ela, mas nunca tinha tido uma oportunidade.

Então, assim continuou a aula de violão. Ichigo teve uma mãozinha do destino mais uma vez, agora não para encontrar sua lua, mas para se declarar para ela. Podia ser que ela não aprendesse nada, mas Ichigo já agradecia pela aula estar acontecendo.

E o melhor é que ele sabia que Rukia pensava exatamente a mesma coisa.

Owari. Fim.

----------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
